Discovering James
by the Last Flowerchild
Summary: Jessie finds out that James is going out with another member of Team Rocket, Butch. Things begin to get a little messy as she and Meowth trie to turn him straight again. Will Jessie be able to admit her feelings for James without getting hurt? Kokoshippy.
1. Chapter 1

**Warnings**: Yes, in this story James is gay.

No, I don't want your skepticism on the matter.

Yes, think he really was gay in the series, and I am a James fan.

Slash, so just sit back and enjoy.

If you're not into that stuff, don't read.

**Reviews are love.**

~xXx~

_Prepare for trouble!_

_Make it double!_

_To protect the world from devastation!_

_To unite all peoples within our nation!_

_To denounce the evils of truth and love!_

_To extend our reach to the stars above!_

~xXx~

_Discovering James_

_Chapter 1_

Jessie and Meowth stared at each other with their mouths agape for a moment. James just shrugged and said, "What? What did I say?"

Meowth said, still looking shocked as ever, "What? You don't _know?"_

He shook his head, making some of his lustrous blue hair fall into his face. "No. Why?"

Jessie sighed. "Well, _that _would explain so much..."

"What would explain so much?" James demanded, his green eyes sparkling with curiosity. "All I said was-"

"We know what you said!" Meowth hissed. "You don't need to repeat it! We don't want anyone to hear...your _confession."_

"What confession? All I said was-"

"James, really?" Jessie asked, a brow raised. "Are you really that clueless?"

"Clueless to what?" he asked, now sounding sadly and hopelessly oblivious. "All I said was that whenever we 'blast off', it's times like that when I want to go straight!"

"Oh my God, he really doesn't see what's wrong with 'dat!" Meowth said, covering his large eyes with his paws and shaking his head. James just frowned and crossed his arms.

"Okay, so, what's the problem? I...I thought that you guys knew."

Jessie stared at him suspiciously. "Knew what?"

Meowth said grievously, "Like you didn't know, Jess! Even I've known since, like, the moment I first saw his pretty, blue hair."

"It's not blue, it's lavender," James said defensively, running his gloved fingers through his shoulder-length hair. Jessie's blue eyes became dark with anger.

"What do you mean that you've known, Meowth? Why didn't you tell me before?"

He shrugged. "Only an idiot would think that he's _not_! I mean, listen to the things he says, for cryin' out It's so obvious!"

Just as he finished saying this, James giggled in his cool, collected way and said, "You know, it takes a lot of effort to keep my hair looking this fabulous every day. I have to moisturize it and brush it three times every hour, and I like to spend at least two hours in the mirror every day just staring at myself."

Jessie groaned. "Oh, that's true, you're right! It's so obvious!" and she embraced James like she never had before, making him go rigid with terror.

"Umm...Jessie, what are you doing?"

"I couldn't believe that I was so blind to your obvious gayness! I'm so sorry, James! Forgive me!"

His face lost all traces of its former confusion. "Oh, _that. _Yeah, I thought that you guys knew." and he tried to squirm out of her embrace, but she wouldn't let him go.

Instead, Jessie just held him in her arms and exclaimed, "You poor little queer! We're going to fix you right up! We're going to make you straight again, mark my words!"

James became sulky. "But I don't _want _to be fixed, Jess. I like being gay."

And she laughed and slapped him on his shoulder merrily. "Oh, James, what kind of idiot likes being a queer?"

He raised his hand and said with an unusual quietness that was quite unlike him, "Um...I would."

Meowth sighed and said as he began sharpening his claws, "Well 'dats too bad, kid, cause when Jessie sees something she wants fixed, she tries to get you ta fix it, and since you're gay an' all and you always mess it up, so she usually fixes it herself. Either that, or she tries to get me to do it."

Jessie glared over at him and questioned, "Just what the hell are you talking about, Meowth?"

He shook his head and got to his feet. "Nothin' at all, Jess. I was just goin' on a walk while you give James his first un-gay lesson."


	2. Chapter 2

~xXx~

_JESSIE: Listen to me, kid, when you get involved with the opposite sex,_

_you're only asking for trouble._

_JAMES: Yes, and that's the kind of trouble that I..._

_stay out of._

_[when speaking of a machine Team Rocket invented to catch Pikachu] _

_JAMES:"It's called the G.A.G.M.E."_

_JESSIE: "You know that that spells 'gag me,' don't you?"_

~xXx~

_Discovering James_

_Chapter 2_

"But Jessie, I don't _want _to!"

"Well that's just too bad, James, because I'm not sharing my hair products with a homosexual!"

"I prefer the term 'sexually opposite'."

Jessie glared at him as if he were stupid, a look that he was quiet used to, and asked, "What?"

He shrugged. "I don't know, I just wanted to say something to get you to not do this."

She said darkly, "Oh, this _will _happen. One way or another." and she pulled James into a chair that sat in front of a large mirror. "Okay, now I want you to look into this mirror and tell me what you see."

James knitted his eyebrows together for a moment as he observed himself. Finally he took a deep breath and said, praying that his answer was one that Jessie wanted to hear, "I see myself."

She nodded. "Yes, but what is _wrong _with you, James?"

He hesitated before saying, "I...Nothing?"

Jessie shook her head now and pulled out a pair of scissors and a box of hair dye from a nearby cabinet. "Wrong answer, James. Look a little closer. You want to know what I see?"

"Not really, but I suppose that you're going to tell me anyway."

"Yes, I will. I see a little petunia with sad, blue hair and-"

"IT'S LAVENDER!"

"-a sad boy with purple-"

"_LAVENDER, God damn it!"_

"-hair and a crushed soul."

James looked down and sniffled dramatically. "I do _not _have a crushed soul, Jessie."

"Well, unless you cooperate with me, then it will be crushed." and she held up the pair of scissors and smiled. "I'm going to fix you! I'm going to change you from a sad, green little petunia to a harassed, black-haired...ninja...person. Yes, that's it! A ninja! We're all Japanese anyway, so we could pull it off!"

James let out a whimper of fear as he said, "But I don't want to be a-" and his tone changed into a sarcastic one as he questioned, "-wait, how did I go from being blue, to purple, to green to black?"

"Don't be a racist, Jamie. It's most unbecoming of a raging homosexual such as yourself."

"But Butch said that my lavender hair was lovely."

Jessie frowned in thought as she asked, "Well he lied. It's atrocious" and she paused and frowned in thought as she tried to remember who the heck Butch was. "Wasn't that the guy with the green hair who hung around with Cassidy?"

James nodded. "Yes, and I happen to think very highly of him."

Jessie raised her scissors, prepared to cut a huge chunk of his hair off, but stopped suddenly. The scissors fell from her gloved hands and clattered to the ground. She stared down at James, her eyes wide. "Wh...What did you just say?"

"I said that..." and his cheeks turned red as he hurriedly said, "I thought that we were cutting my hair."

"Oh my _God! _James, that's sick!"

"What? We only actually did it once, and it was really hot and sweaty and-"

Suddenly Jessie covered her ears and screamed, "Shut up! You're disgusting!"

James just smiled in an almost triumphant way and rose out of his seat. "So I guess that means that we're not dying my hair or cutting it?"

Jessie glared at him, one eyebrow raised slightly higher than the other, her face twisted in anger. She reached over and threw the now empty chair at him, screaming, "Get away from me now!"

"But I-"

"Get out!"

And without another word James hurried out of the room, leaving Jessie alone in the room to fume. Once he had left Meowth came in, looking around cautiously. "Hey, Jess. I take it that things didn't go as smoothly as you wanted?"

She said disgustedly, "He started talking about him and that kid who hangs out with Cassidy—Mitch!"

Meowth frowned as he sat down in the chair that Jessie had thrown at James. "Uh-huh. And when you say Mitch, you mean that kid with the face and the hair, right?"

Jessie nodded. "Yeah, the green hair."

"Oh," was all that he said in response. Finally, though, he sighed and admitted, "Jess, maybe you should just let me have a crack at 'im."

"Let you...but what can you do that I can't?"

"Well, for starters, it's obvious that he's only interested in guys, and since I have something that you don't...I'll just let your mind figure out the rest."

Jessie rolled her eyes. "Whatever, just make him right again."

"Was he _ever _right?"

She smiled and shrugged. "Maybe not, but that doesn't mean that I don't..." and her voice trailed off and she bit her red-painted lip nervously. Meowth stared at her oddly.

"What is it, Jess?"

"Nothing, just...just fix him. Please?"

"I'll try, but is there anything that you want to-"

"No! God, why is everyone on my back today?" and Jessie hurried out of the room.


	3. Chapter 3

~xXx~

"_Like, wow, don't I make the _

_COOLEST girl?"_

_-James_

"_Well, I like to look at myself_

_in my spare time."_

_-James_

~xXx~

_Discovering James_

_Chapter 3_

James sat in a chair, looking sulky. When he saw Meowth coming into the room, he glared at him. "What do _you _want? To cut off my beautiful, fabulous hair?"

"Did you just really use the word 'fabulous' in a sentence?"

He nodded. "Yes, why? What's wrong with that?"

Meowth sighed. "That's what I was afraid of. Boy, we've got a lotta work ta do."

James sat there for a moment before beginning to openly sob, yelling, "Now you're even trying to change the way I say things! I hate you all!"

"No you don't!"

"Yes," he insisted, "I do! I've never hated a group of people more in my entire life, and that includes the twerps that are always making their Pikachu electrocute me!"

Meowth shook his head. "You don't mean that."

"Yes I do."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Do not."

"Do to."

"Do to." Meowth finally agreed.

James, without thinking nodded. "Yes, I do not." and it took a moment to realize how Meowth had tricked him before he exclaimed, "You're mean!"

Meowth shrugged. "Never said I was nice, kid, and I think that's your problem."

"You think what's my problem?"

He sighed. "Boy, are you an idiot, or what?"

"Yes," James said, nodding, "I've been told that."

"Well it's time to get smart, kid! Now listen here, Jessie's in there and she's got the hots for ya, so what're you gonna do?"

James thought for a second before answering, "Well, I've already made dinner reservations with Butch, so-"

"Enough with your little bromance with Mitch, okay? Jessie loves you, man, and she'd be willing to do anything to make you straight."

His green eyes lit up. "Anything?"

Meowth nodded, realizing the irresistible trap that he had caught James in. "Yeah, _anything."_

There was a long moment of silence before James exclaimed, "That's disgusting! Girls are gross!" and he took his cell phone out of his pocket, muttering, "Oh, I just got a text message from Butch...He...He..." and his eyes became teary as he threw the phone against the wall. Meowth stared at this strange display with something that was almost suspicion in his eyes.

"What's wrong, James?"

Suddenly Jessie entered the room, looking concerned. "What's going on in here? What just hit the wall?"

"James' phone. He-"

"He says he's breaking up with me!" James cried as tears began to leak out of his eyes. Jessie turned to Meowth.

"_This _is what you call 'helping him'?"

This only made him cry even harder as he got to his feet and exclaimed, "Why do you both keep trying to change me? I love the way I am and so did Bu-But-Butch!" and he said wretchedly, "I miss him so much!"

"But he just broke up with you, like, five seconds ago!" Meowth exclaimed.

"He did, but I still love him!" and he ran out of the room. Jessie sighed.

"I guess that we have to go after him, don't we?"

Meowth nodded. "Yeah, I guess so. Let's go."


	4. Chapter 4

~xXx~

"_Being good guys for once would be_

_super-dupulous!"_

_-James_

"_So size DOES matter."_

_-James_

~xXx~

_Discovering James_

_Chapter 4_

James couldn't believe it. After all the time that he, Jessie, and Meowth had spent together...out of all the brilliant schemes that they had come up with—well, he was usually the one to come up with the brilliant schemes; the bad ones were Meowth and Jessie's faults—and out of all the times they had blasted off together...

There came a point, though, where he couldn't keep running. He sat down, hugged his knees to him, and sat carefully hidden behind a tall tree, his chest rising and falling rapidly. Tears still ran down his cheeks, and when he looked up at the darkening sky above his head, he couldn't help but let out a little sob.

"James! James, you idiot, where did you go?"

He gasped and turned to look past the tree. What he saw made him roll his eyes. "Damn, why can't I get a moment's peace?"

Jessie and Meowth were running up to where he was hiding, both yelling for him to come out. James shook himself and held his head in his hands. "What do you two want from me?"

Jessie finally caught up to where he was hiding and collapsed into his lap. "Oh, James, we thought that we'd lost you."

"Umm...Jess?"

"Yes, James?"

"Your face is directly in my crotch."

She backed away, her face red, and said apologetically, "Oh, right. Sorry."

And Meowth caught up, breathing hard, his face sweaty. "Dang, James, you sure made me get a workout today...I can't breathe!"

"Then you shouldn't have followed me here!" he exclaimed, "Isn't it just possible for anyone to be alone on this team?"

"It's just that...James can we talk alone for a second?" Jessie asked. James shrugged.

"Sure, I guess so." 

"Good. Follow me."

And she helped him up and took his hand. Jessie lead him over a ways away, so that Meowth was just out of hearing range, then turned to him, her face red all over again.

"What is it, Jessie? I kinda just want to be alone now."

"Well...it's just that...we've been working together for a long time, and-"

"Oh great, it's Team Rocket."

Both Jessie and James turned in surprise to see the three twerps, Ash, Misty, and Brock, approaching them. Ash's Pikachu let out a soft, annoyed little, "Pika, pika." _[TRANSLATION: Aw shit, not those freaks again!]_

Misty rolled her eyes. "Great. Just what we need."

"Whadda want, Team Rocket?" Ash demanded. Jessie glared at all of them and James just began crying all over again.

"Do you twerps mind? We were just about to have a moment, here!"

Brock frowned. "A..._moment?"_

Meowth nodded as he approached the group. He seemed to have caught his breath again, though he still looked pissed at having to have chased James. "Yeah, kid, a moment, now why don't the three of you's-"

"Pika, pikachu!" Ash's Pikachu squealed. _[TRANSLATION: Don't leave my name out, bitch. I'm a major character too.]_

"Oh, just shut up all of you! Leave me alone!" James exclaimed suddenly. Everyone turned to stare at him.

"Boy," Misty said, "he sure does have anger problems, doesn't he?"

James narrowed his eyes at her and shook his head. "I _do not _have anger problems, little girl! Oh, why do I even bother? No one will ever understand me!" and he tried to run away again, but Jessie caught him by his arm and held him back.

"Wait! You can't leave yet until I've told you want I need to tell you!"

"Just leave me alone! I wanna do things my way! Stop trying to change me!"

"I'm not trying to change you, you idiot, I'm trying to tell you that I love you!"

James stopped trying to run away and turned to stare at her. Everyone stared at her. Jessie just glared over at the three kids and snapped, "What are you looking at me like that for, you twerps?"

Meowth, realizing the delicate balance between 'Jessie crazy' and 'Jessie crazy in love,' tried to push the kids away from the scene. "Get lost, beat it, all of you's! This ain't any of your business!"

"But I'm a Pokemon Master, so I deserve-"

"Can it, Ash. Just leave them alone." Misty said as she willingly lead herself away from the situation. "God, you'd think that nobody had ever told you guys that some stuff just isn't your business."

Brock shrugged. "Well I don't see what the problem is!"

"That's cause you never open your eyes, now scram!" Meowth growled.

They all left, but not before Pikachu had let out one last, "Pika, pi! Pikachu!" _[TRANSLATION: Screw all of y'all! I don't need this shit! I'm going to get a contract with Yu-Gi-Oh!]_

That left just Jessie and James to work things out. Jessie exhaled and took a deep breath. Now it was time to tell James everything she had been holding in since the day that she had met him...


	5. Chapter 5

~xXx~

"_Carnavine,_ _I am __not a fruit,_

_no matter what anyone says!"_

_-James_

"_Oooh, doesn't it look cute?"_

_-James_

~xXx~

_Discovering James_

_Chapter 5_

"I don't...understand..."

"What is there to understand, James? I love you."

He shrugged and crossed his arms. "Yes, I got that, but I just don't understand what _you _don't understand."

Jessie's face fell. "What don't I understand?"

"That I'm gay!"

She nodded and laughed, waving this off as only a minor inconvenience. "Oh, silly, of course I know that, but you can't be..." and she stopped when she saw the serious look on his face. "...you really are? I always just figured that you were that way because no girl had ever looked twice at you, but, I mean, now that you know that a girl likes you, doesn't that, I dunno, turn you on?"

James shook his head, his lovely blue hair falling into his beautifully, sparkling green eyes. "No, not really."

"Oh, well then...well, how about if I would kiss you?"

"Uh, nope, probably not."

Jessie was now quickly becoming angry. "Oral sex?"

"Nuh-uh."

"Actual sex? Oh, come on, you have to be getting a little hot, right?"

James frowned and thought about it for a second. "No, not really." and he laughed. "Wow, just how desperate are you to turn me straight, Jess?"

She sighed and turned away. "I guess not desperate enough."

James stood there for a moment before going up to her and reaching for her shoulder. "C'mon, Jess, don't be like that. I thought that you knew!"

"Yeah, and I thought that you knew about how I felt about you!"

"Well I didn't!"

"And I didn't know that you were gay!"

He frowned. "Well then I guess that we were both off, weren't we?"

"But I think I'm the one whose most hurt."

"You?" James asked, now tearing up again, "At least your boyfriend didn't text message break up with you! Not that any guy would. You're sort of hot."

And she became happy again. "I knew it!"

"Knew what?"

"That you couldn't resist me!"

James shook his head. "No, no, you don't understand and I guess you never will. The only person that I'm in love with is Butch."

Just as the words left his mouth, the green-haired member of Team Rocket said in his annoying voice, "Did I just hear someone say my name?"

James let out an excited squeal as he ran up to him and jumped into his open arms. Jessie just stood there, her arms limp at her sides, and her face flaming. "James..."

But he wasn't listening anymore. He kissed Butch on the cheek and squealed, "I thought that I'd never see you again!"

Butch frowned down at him and raised a brow. "Jeez, I love you too, Jamie, but we've only been going out for three weeks. Think you could cool it a little?"

James just shrugged and embraced him. "But I thought that you broke up with me!"

"Of course I didn't! Why would I have done that?"

"The text message..." James said. "You text message broke up with me, remember?"

Butch laughed and shook his head. "No I didn't! That was an accident!"

"Really?"

"Yeah, Cassidy had to use the cell to call the Boss, so she took it from me and sent the message before I was done. What I had wanted to say was , 'I am breaking up inside because we're not even engaged yet'."

Jessie let out a sigh of exasperation and yelled at him, "So you mean that James thought that you were breaking up with him because the message said, 'I am breaking up'? That's the stupidest-"

James cut her off and asked, "So that means that you really do love me?"

"How could anyone not?"

Jessie walked right up to where Butch was still holding James in his arms, and glared at him. "I could. I hate that little blue-haired idiot!" as if to prove this she slapped James in the face, making him let out a shrill howl of pain. She didn't care, though.

Jessie just continued to walk off in the direction that Meowth and the twerps had gone. It looked like everyone's feelings about love was fickle at this point. Jessie just shook her head and felt her heart ripping in half as she heard James yell behind her, "For God's sakes, it's not blue, it's _lavender!"_

* * *

First off all of the quotes mentioned in this fanfic were real—James actually said them somewhere in the Pokemon series. I didn't make any of them up. So...yeah. *cough, cough* he's straight alright. Whatever you say.

_James = Love_


End file.
